Ungkapan Perasaan
by FI. L-Knight12
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ino untuk menghilangkan beban perasaannya. Tapi, hal yang menurut Naruto sederhana seperti itu tetap saja ada gangguan.#ValentineFI2020


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

~

Di sebuah restoran yang sedang dibersihkan sebelum buka, terlihat seorang pelayan berusia sekitar 25 tahun yang sangat bersemangat membersihkan restoran itu. Orang itu diketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, Naruto." kata atasannya.

"Tentu Fugaku-san. Karena hari ini adalah hari Valentine, saya yakin akan ada banyak pelanggan yang datang membawa pasangannya. Ditambah promo diskon dan menu spesial Valentine yang anda usulkan hari ini. Saya yakin restoran kita akan laku keras hari ini." kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu kepada atasannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang memiliki ciri khas berupa tiga pasang kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Perkataanmu itu ada benarnya, Naruto. Kuharap restoran ini benar-benar ramai hari ini. Baiklah, teruskan kerja bagusmu." kata atasannya yang diketahui bernama Fugaku itu.

"Baiklah, Fugaku-san." sahut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyuman di wajah yang memiliki ciri khas berupa tiga pasang kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu.

Naruto pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat Fugaku menyapa pegawainya yang lain.

..

.

Sesuai dugaan Naruto, restoran tempat kerjanya ini kebanjiran banyak pelanggan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan yang ingin tertarik dengan promo Valentine di restoran itu.

Sebenarnya, kemesraan dari banyak pasangan yang datang ke restoran itu membuat Naruto teringat akan seorang gadis yang dia cintai sejak SMA, dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang hadir di hatinya itu. Tapi, Naruto tidak terlalu terbebani dengan perasaannya itu karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya walaupun hanya lewat teman dari gadis itu.

Naruto dan pelayan yang lain pun melayani semua pelanggan yang datang dengan sangat ramah dan penuh semangat. Bahkan Naruto sempat bercanda dengan beberapa pasangan yang datang ke restoran itu.

Tidak terasa, jam kerjanya sudah selesai saat Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Giliran pelayan di jam kerja selanjutnya yang menggantikan Naruto dan beberapa pelayan lainnya.

Naruto pun mengambil tasnya di salah satu loker yang berada di ruangan untuk menyimpan barang-barang milik pekerja.

Saat Naruto baru keluar dari tempat penyimpanan barang milik pekerja, Naruto melihat seseorang yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Lebih dari itu, dia adalah seorang gadis yang Naruto cintai sejak SMA. Gadis yang tadi hadir di pikiran Naruto karena melihat kemesraan dari beberapa pasangan yang datang ke restoran tempat kerjanya itu.

Gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda. Mata kanannya ditutupi oleh poni rambutnya. Sementara mata kirinya terlihat memiliki warna hijau yang sangat indah di mata Naruto.

Gadis yang datang sendirian itu terlihat sedang memesan makanan di daftar menu yang diserahkan oleh salah satu pelayan lain. Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin mengajak Ino berbincang, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Ino yang ingin makan di restoran itu merasa terganggu. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk menyapa Ino sebentar, menunggunya di luar, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengannya di luar restoran.

Naruto pun menghampiri Ino itu setelah dia selesai memesan makanan.

"Yoo, Ino."

Gadis itu pun terlihat mengamati Naruto sebentar. Naruto merasa gugup diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Ino.

"I-ino, kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

"Gomen, anoo ... kau Naruto kan?"

"Iya, ini aku Naruto."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabaku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik"

"Kau terlihat sendirian, kau habis dari mana?"

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja."

"Melihat seragammu, sepertinya kau seorang pegawai kantoran. Kalau sekarang sepertinya jam pulang yang cukup cepat untuk seorang pegawai kantoran."

"Hari ini aku dan rekan kerjaku meyelesaikan sebuah proyek yang membuat perusahaan kami mendapatkan keuntungan yang cukup besar. Itulah yang membuat kami bisa pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya." kata Ino dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia.

Ino terlihat lebih ceria daripada saat mereka SMA. Sungguh, senyum di wajah bahagia Ino itu sangat menghangatkan hati Naruto.

"Begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya, Ino. Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu." kata Naruto.

"Naruto, kau mau ke mana? Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu!" kata Ino yang terlihat berusaha mencegah Naruto pergi.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu di luar karena aku juga ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu saat sedang makan." Kata Naruto dengan santainya sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino.

Sebenarnya, Ino ingin mengajak Naruto makan bersama. Sayangnya, seorang pelayan yang membawakan pesanan Ino membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya, sehingga dia tidak sempat mencegah Naruto yang sudah keluar dari restoran itu. Dia pun memakan makanannya saat Naruto menunggunya di luar restoran.

Di luar, Naruto terlihat berdiri dengan posisi bersandar di tembok restoran itu sambil mengingat kembali masa SMA nya.

**_~Flashback, masa SMA Naruto sampai sesudah SMA~_**

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis cantik dari kelas 1a yang menjadi seorang idola sekolah di Konoha Academi. Selain kecantikannya, gadis yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah muda ini juga sangat berprestasi dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Prestasi dan status sosialnya itu yang membuatnya menjadi idola di sekolahnya.

Dia juga menjadi idola di hati Naruto, tapi bukan kekayaan dan prestasi Sakura yang membuat Naruto menyukai gadis itu.

Sifat baiknya yang tidak sombong dengan semua yang dimilikinya dan suka menolong orang membuat gadis yang sudah memiliki paras wajah yang cantik itu semakin menjadi idola di hati Naruto.

Dengan semua kelebihan yang dimiliki Sakura, tentu dia juga punya kekurangan. Dia memiliki sifat yang kekanak-kanakan dan sering bertindak konyol, sehingga membuat teman-temannya beberapa kali tidak bisa menahan tawa. Namun, sifat Sakura yang satu ini justru menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Sifat Sakura ini membuat kelas menjadi lebih ceria dan itu membuat Sakura semakin menjadi idola di sekolahnya dan di hati Naruto.

Di saat semua melihat kekayaan dan prestasi Sakura, Naruto lebih menyukai setiap sifat baik dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sementara alasan lain yang membuatnya menjadi idola Naruto sama dengan teman-temannya, wajah cantik dan keceriaan dari setiap tingkah anehnya.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak terlalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika mencintai seseorang. Mengungkapkan perasaan? Mengajak pacaran? Naruto menyadari semua kekurangan yang membuatnya merasa tidak pantas untuk gadis itu.

Sifatnya yang culun, pendiam, prestasinya yang tergolong rendah, status sosialnya sebagai orang miskin, dan karena menurutnya masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih tampan darinya membuat Naruto kehilangan rasa percaya diri untuk mendekati Sakura.

Karena itu, Naruto pun hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang dengan Sakura beberapa kali. Karena dia berpikir bahwa memiliki Sakura adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit, bahkan mungkin mustahil.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan Naruto. Perasaan cintanya kepada Sakura dikikis oleh sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup sederhana.

Hari itu adalah beberapa minggu pertamanya saat sudah berada di kelas 2 SMA. Dia masih sekelas dengan Sakura dan beberapa teman sekelasnya di kelas 1, walaupun beberapa temannya yang lain sudah berada di kelas yang berbeda karena daftar siswa yang berada di kelas 1 sebelumnya diacak setelah berada di kelas 2.

Saat itu, Naruto terlihat kelelahan setelah mengerjakan tugas yang cukup sulit dari gurunya yang tidak masuk dan hanya memberikan tugas. Karena itu, Naruto langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Wajahnya menghadap ke tembok yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisinya, Naruto pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke kanan. Tanpa sengaja, mata Naruto bertatapan dengan seorang siswi yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu juga sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya seperti Naruto. Bedanya, gadis itu menghadap ke arah kiri, sehingga tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna pirang pucat yang diikat ekor kuda dan memiliki poni yang biasanya menutupi mata kanannya.

Tapi, posisi Ino saat ini membuat poninya tidak bisa menutupi mata kanannya, sehingga Naruto bisa melihat kedua mata berwarna hijau milik Ino yang terlihat indah di matanya.

Cukup lama mereka bertatapan sampai Naruto sadar dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah kiri.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto menjadi sering memperhatikan Ino. Gadis itu memiliki sifat yang cukup dingin. Dia adalah gadis yang pendiam dan jarang tersenyum. Sifat Ino itu membuat Naruto penasaran dan hampir tidak pernah lagi memperhatikan Sakura.

Sebenarnya, gadis itu sudah sekelas dengan Naruto sejak kelas 1. Namun, Naruto hampir tidak pernah memperhatikannya karena sifat pendiam dari gadis itu dan karena Naruto sangat sering memperhatikan Sakura.

Awalnya dia ragu, Apakah dia mencintai Ino? Mudah sekali perasaannya berubah! Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan. Namun, lama-kelamaan Naruto dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mencintai Ino.

Sayangnya, dia hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang dengan Ino, seperti yang dulu dia lakukan saat mencintai Sakura. Itu karena dia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika mencintai seseorang. Naruto tidak bisa menjadi pacar Ino karena tahu bahwa pacaran itu perlu modal dan Naruto yang berasal dari keluarga miskin tidak ingin membebani orang tuanya hanya karena mencintai seorang gadis.

Hingga Naruto pun terpisah dengan Ino, Sakura, dan teman-temannya yang lain setelah lulus SMA.

Naruto kurang beruntung karena orang tuanya tidak punya cukup uang untuk membiayai kuliahnya dan dia sendiri tidak memiliki prestasi yang cukup untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Naruto pun mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus SMA.

Tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk mencari pekerjaan. Lebih parahnya lagi, Naruto sempat mengalami pemecatan sebanyak dua kali karena keterbatasan kemampuan. Bahkan dia sempat menganggur selama satu tahun.

Karena merasa bahwa kendala Naruto dalam mencari pekerjaan adalah informasi dan mengetahui bahwa ada salah satu media sosial menyediakan banyak informasi tentang lowongan pekerjaan, ayahnya pun mengajari Naruto cara menggunakan media sosial itu. Karena tidak ingin anaknya repot bolak-balik ke tempat penyewaan komputer, Naruto dibelikan oleh ayahnya sebuah _smartphone_ yang cukup murah.

Naruto diajarkan untuk menggunakan fasilitas itu dengan bijak dan Naruto melakukannya dengan baik.

Selain mendapatkan informasi tentang lowongan pekerjaan, Naruto pun mendapatkan ide untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ino melalui fasilitas obrolan di sosial medianya. Naruto meminta teman sosial media yang juga teman sekelasnya dulu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ino, untungnya temannya bilang bahwa dia setuju untuk membantu Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Temannya itu adalah Sakura, si gadis idola sekolah.

Naruto pun lega karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya walaupun hanya lewat sosial media. Naruto tidak peduli apakah Ino juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Karena tujuan Naruto yang sebenarnya bukan untuk meminta, menyuruh, apalagi memaksa Ino untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tujuan hanyalah menghilangkan beban dari perasaan yang belum terungkapkan.

Sayangnya, Naruto tetap saja harus beberapa kali dipecat karena keterbatasan kemampuannya. Sampai Naruto menemukan sebuah restoran. Di restoran itu, Naruto belajar untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya di tempat kerja sebelumnya. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan culun perlahan berubah menjadi lebih banyak bicara, ramah, dan ceria. Hasilnya, Naruto berhasil bertahan lama di restoran tempat kerjanya itu.

**_~Flashback End~_**

Tidak lama setelah Naruto sadar dari lamunannya, Ino sudah keluar dari restoran itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Ino?"

"Sudah"

"Ayo kita berbincang sambil berjalan bersama"

"Baiklah"

Mereka pun berbincang sambil berjalan bersama. Naruto memang sudah berubah menjadi lebih banyak bicara sekarang, tapi Naruto terlalu gugup sehingga hanya ada sedikit pembicaraan saat dia berjalan bersama Ino.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama bekerja di restoran itu?"

"Begitulah"

Setelah itu, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Karena merasa tidak mempunyai topik lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk memastikan apakah perasaannya kepada Ino sudah disampaikan oleh Sakura. Naruto pun berhenti berjalan dan membuat Ino heran.

"Huh? Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ino, apakah Sakura pernah menyampaikan pesan dariku kepadamu?" kata Naruto yang terlihat serius.

"Pesan apa Naruto? Sakura tidak pernah menyampaikan pesan apapun darimu?" kata Ino yang merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sungguh? Apakah tidak ada satupun pesan dariku yang disampaikan Sakura kepadamu?" kata Naruto yang merasa terkejut, sementara Ino hanya menggeleng.

Naruto pun sempat berpikiran buruk tentang Sakura, tapi dia langsung menepis pikiran itu.

'Mungkin dia hanya terlalu sibuk untuk bertemu Ino' batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan kepadamu. Sebenarnya ..."

"Naruto! Ino!"

Sayang sekali, keinginan Naruto untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ino harus terganggu karena Sakura yang sebelumnya berada di seberang jalan menghampirinya setelah memanggil dirinya dan Ino.

"Sakura, apa kabar? Sedang apa kau di sini?" sapa Naruto.

"Aku baik, aku sedang jalan-jalan setelah pulang dari luar negeri bersama ayahku. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" sahut Sakura yang bertanya balik kepada Naruto.

"Aku baik, aku sedang berbicang dengan Ino sambil berjalan bersama menuju rumahnya." balas Naruto. Sementara Ino hanya mengangguk setelah Naruto berbicara.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Tadi kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa itu?" kata Ino.

"Mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia bilang kalau dia pernah menitipkan pesan kepadamu untukku, aku juga bingung mendengarnya" jawab Ino.

"Benarkah? Ino, bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan Naruto sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." kata Sakura.

Ino yang awalnya ragu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka bicara di tempat yang agak jauh dari Ino, sementara dia duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir jalan itu.

"Naruto, apakah kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Ino?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat serius, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Naruto, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku setuju untuk menyampaikan pesanmu kepada Ino?" kata Sakura yang membuat Naruto heran karena dia terlihat kesal.

"Tapi Sakura, aku merasa belum lega setelah tahu bahwa perasaanku belum tersampaikan! Ayolah Sakura! Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengungkapkan sendiri perasaanku jika punya kesempatan?" kata Naruto yang berbalik merasa kesal kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Karena sebenarnya ... aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sifatmu yang baik, polos, dan sabar saat banyak yang jahat kepadamu membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Itulah yang membuatku tidak mau menyampaikan perasaanmu kepada Ino." kata Sakura.

"Apakah kau serius, Sakura? Gadis yang merupakan idola sekolah sepertimu mencintai laki-laki culun dan miskin sepertiku? Lagipula, masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih tampan, baik, dan kaya dariku." kata Naruto yang merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Aku tidak peduli, Naruto! Aku mencintaimu apa pun kekuranganmu. Karena itu, bisakah kau hilangkan saja perasaanmu kepada Ino dan membuka hatimu untukku?" kata Sakura dengan penuh harap kepada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Ino. Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri bahwa selain sifatku yang dulu sangat culun, prestasiku tergolong rendah, masih banyak teman-teman kita yang lain yang lebih tampan dariku, keluargaku juga status sosialnya di bawah keluargamu. Bahkan status sosial keluargaku masih saja rendah setelah aku bekerja.

Selain malu dengan keadaanku, aku juga tidak ingin membebanimu dengan kemiskinanku." Balas Naruto.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi Naruto, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun kekuranganmu! Lagipula, jika kau tidak ingin membebaniku, kau juga tidak perlu mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Ino. Bukankah kau juga akan menjadi beban untuk Ino karena kemisikinanmu? Itu berarti kau juga tidak bisa bersamanya kan? Untuk apa mengungkapkan perasaan jika tidak bisa bersama?" kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu kalau aku mungkin akan tetap menjadi beban karena kemiskinanku, tapi aku juga belum tenang jika belum mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Walaupun aku tidak bisa bersama Ino, setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi beban perasaan ini. Aku tidak bermaksud meminta, menyuruh, apalagi memaksa Ino untuk menjadi milikku.

Aku akan lega jika sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku ini, bagaimanapun perasaan Ino kepadaku. Jadi kumohon, jangan halangi aku lagi, Sakura!" kata Naruto dengan sangat serius.

"Jika itu keinginanmu, aku tidak akan menghalangi lagi. Semoga kau bahagia." setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil menangis.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura.' batin Naruto.

"Apakah itu benar, Naruto? Apakah kau mencintaiku?" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Naruto.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Ino?" kata Naruto setelah membalikkan badannya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, aku merasa penasaran dengan pembicaraan kalian. Karena itu, aku diam-diam mendekat untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian." kata Ino.

"Itu benar, aku mencintaimu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan kemisikinanku. Yang penting aku sudah lega karena kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku. Aku tidak akan menyuruh apalagi memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku." Kata Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu berbicara seperti aku akan menolakmu! Karena ... aku juga mencintaimu. Seperti Sakura, aku juga tidak peduli dengan kekuranganmu. Sifatmu yang polos, penyabar, dan baik membuatku mencintaimu, sama seperti penyebab Sakura mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu ragu, aku yakin bahwa aku akan bahagia bersamamu bagaimanapun keadaanmu." kata Ino yang membuat Naruto kembali terkejut.

"Apakah kau serius, Ino? Kau mencintaiku? Tapi, apakah kemisikinanku ini tidak akan menjadi beban untukmu?" kata Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu Naruto, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, aku juga mempunyai pekerjaan sendiri dan aku cukup pandai mengatur keuangan. Yang penting kau menjadi milikku, Naruto." kata Ino.

"Apakah kau yakin, Ino?" tanya Naruto yang masih ragu.

"Tentu saja, Naruto." Kata Ino.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja dulu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi aku ingin kita saling mengenal lebih dekat lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan mencoba mendekati orang tuamu agar mereka bisa menyukai dan menerimaku. Kau juga akan mencoba mendekati orang tuaku. Jika kita dan orang tua kita sudah saling menyukai, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" kata Naruto.

Ino yang awalnya sedikit kecewa karena Naruto bilang ingin berteman, langsung merasa senang dengan wajah merona karena kalimat terakhir dari Naruto.

"Apakah kau serius, Naruto? Kau ingin kita segera menikah setelah kita dan orang tua kita saling menyukai?"

"Jika kita dan orang tua kita sudah menyukai satu sama lain, apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Kita sudah cukup umur. Walaupun aku hanya pelayan, tapi menurutku gajiku tidak terlalu kecil untuk membiayai rumah tangga kita nanti. Kau juga bilang kalau kau cukup pandai dalam mengatur keuangan. Jadi, apakah kau setuju dengan ideku?" kata Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Ino langsung memeluk Naruto dengan bahagia.

"Tentu Naruto, aku setuju dengan idemu itu. Yang penting aku bisa menjadi milikmu, Naruto-kun. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku begitu. Terima kasih, Ino-chan." kata Naruto yang membalas pelukan Ino.

Mereka cukup lama berpelukan tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

..

.

Singkat cerita, mereka pun menikah setelah disetujui oleh orang tua masing-masing. Mereka pun memiliki rumah sendiri walaupun cukup sederhana. Walaupun mereka masih belum bisa dibilang kaya, setidaknya semua kebutuhan dan banyak keinginan mereka terpenuhi dengan baik. Mereka bahagia dengan apa yang mereka miliki.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di teras rumah mereka di malam Valentine pertama setelah pernikahan mereka. Mereka menikmati kue yang mereka buat bersama sambil bermesraan. Ditemani indahnya sinar bulan purnama dan disaksikan ribuan bintang di angkasa.

**_~Selesai~_**

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau seadanya.

Ok, langsung saja. Buat pembaca yang terhormat, ayo gabung ke grup Fanfiction Indonesia. Banyak author dan reader fanfiction di grup ini. Untuk info lebih lanjut, PM aja bos kami. Pemilik akun fanfiction dengan nama yang cukup unik, FI. BijiBapakMu. (Mungkin saja kalian akan risih sendiri pas mencari username-nya. Tapi aku serius, memang itu username-nya)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
